


Empress of Fire

by ArcticRedFox



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Iron Bull Flirts, Jealousy, Love Triangle, New Writer, Slow Burn, cassandra worries, cullen is an awkward puppy, sera pranks, solas gets jealous, varric and hawke play matchmaker, varric tells stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticRedFox/pseuds/ArcticRedFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven has fallen, and newly appointed Inquisitor Ashera Lavellan must defeat Corypheus before he gets more powerful, with the help of her advisors. Our story starts not long after the Inquisition arrives at Skyhold. Within the walls of Skyhold, a new trouble is brewing between Solas, Ashera and Cullen. A good ol' fashioned love triangle, ladies and gentlemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first chapter and my first time writing ANYTHING in god knows how long, years probably. Please be kind, but please give me any feedback so that I can improve! I really appreciate it, even the fact that people might READ this makes me so happy!  
> Only character I own is Ashera Lavellan! Everything and everyone else belongs to BioWare!

After Haven fell, there was nowhere else to go. Solas and Ashera - an elven mage from the Lavellan clan - guided the Inquisition to Skyhold, the fortress of Frostback Mountains. There, the Inquisition began construction to renew the old fortress and the newly appointed Inquisitor Ashera and her ambassadors planned to discuss their next move to defeat Corypheus.

***

As the sun rose, the light flooded in through some open windows into the Inquisitor’s quarters, lighting every dark and cobwebbed corner. The light that shone onto Ashera’s back warmed her body as she lay in bed, making her squirm a little as she woke. She slowly turned over, wincing as she did. Her body was covered in colourful bruises varying in shape and size. 

As Haven collapsed, she was caught in it and fell through a hidden tunnel. When she came to, that is how she escaped and caught up with the others of the Inquisition.  
Ashera yawned softly and rubbed her face with her hands, being wary of the few cuts and bruises on her face. She sighed and rubbed her hands through her silky, shoulder length black hair and down to the back of her neck. She lifted her head to look out onto the balcony at the end of her quarters, opening her bright green eyes.

When Ashera woke from the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she noticed her eyes had changed with the addition of her marked hand. They were once as blue as the sea, but the Anchor had affected her eyes and turned them as green as the light coming from her hand. 

Ashera sighed again and lifted her body off of the bed, a shiver going up her spine as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. She grabbed a silk robe from the couch by her bed and wrapped it around herself, walking over to her dressers on the other side of the room.

***

A lot of noise could be heard from the main hall at Skyhold. Varric was by the fireplace, writing something on some parchments. People were entering and exiting Josephine’s office frequently. Solas would occasionally pop his head out to ask something of Ashera’s advisors, but he usually just kept to himself and the library.

Ashera walked downstairs, her eyes scanning the main hall. She spotted her advisors – Leliana, Josephine and Cullen – standing in the middle of the hall, arguing about something. She fastened her pace towards them.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” she chimed in, obviously interrupting the discussion.

Cullen sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger before looking at Ashera. He opened his mouth to explain when Leliana jumped in first.

“We’re discussing on what we should do now, Inquisitor. We do know what Corypheus plans to do next, however.” She responded.

“Oh, I would be glad to hear it.” Ashera said with a smile.

“When you were at Therinfal, you uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celene.”

Josephine shook her head.

“Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army…” Josephine said softly, trailing off.

“An army he’s growing: the envy demon gloated about a massive force of demons.” Cullen interjected. 

“Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, God or no God.” Josephine explained.

Leliana sighed, shaking her head, rubbing her head.

“I’d feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with…” she sighed.

“I know someone who can help.” Chimed a husky but smooth voice.

Everyone turned around to see Varric come from behind Josephine, a smirk on his stubbly face.

“With all the inspirational activities going on recently, jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend.” he explained, “She has crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he’s doing. She can help.”

Ashera smiled brightly.

“I’m always looking for new allies, Varric. Introduce us!” she said excitedly. 

Varric chuckled at her enthusiasm. The laughter was short lived as Varric looked around, as if looking out for somebody.

“Well, parading around might cause a fuss, Daisy. It’s better for you to meet privately. On the battlements.” He said with a serious tone, “Trust me, it’s complicated.”

Leliana and Josephine looked at each other as Varric turned and walked off.

“Well, then.” Began Josephine, “We stand ready to move on both of these concerns.”

Cullen turned and smiled at Ashera. 

“On your order, Inquisitor.” He said.

“I know one thing,” Leliana exclaimed, “If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him.”

Ashera look to Leliana. 

“What? Who could it be?” she said, shocked and interested.

Leliana shook her head and smiled.

“You’ll have to go meet with her and see, Inquisitor.”

Josephine and Leliana turned to head back to their usual areas. Leliana goes to the top tower, maintaining spy information and Josephine returns to her office area before the War Room, attending to letters for the Inquisition.

Ashera was about to leave the main hall when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Cullen behind her.

“Oh, Commander, what is it? Was there anything else?” she asked in her usual, sweet voice.

Cullen cleared his throat.

“You stayed behind, Ashera,” he began. “You could have…”

Cullen stopped himself before he could say the word. He couldn’t handle the thought of losing the Inquisitor, but this fear was more than just a Commander worried for his ally.

“I will not allow the events at Haven happen ever again, Ashera. You have my word.” He said softly, almost as a whisper. 

Ashera could feel her cheeks turning red as she blushed, her heart beating fast. She didn’t think the Commander felt so strongly enough to promise such a thing for her, let alone a mage. She could feel her heart in her throat which stopped her from responding. She couldn’t concentrate on anything else going on around her. Her mind was going all over the place, eyes wandering and taking in the details of Cullen’s face. His stubble, his puppy amber eyes, his curly, golden locks of hair, his defined cheekbones…

She couldn’t move.

Cullen place his hand gently on her head and ruffled up her hair, smiling before he walked past her and out of the main hall.

Ashera snapped back to reality as the sound of husky chuckling filled her ears. She turned her head to the side and saw Varric by the fireplace with a huge grin across his face.

She leaned against the stone wall, her arms crossed and face red.

“What’s so funny Varric? Are you laughing at your own novels again?” she teased.

Varric chuckled again.

“Ouch, Daisy.” He smirked.

Ashera gave a small chuckle and headed to the library, gently punching Varric’s shoulder on the way. Varric shook his head smiling, walking towards the battlements to meet up with this friend of his and wait for Ashera.

***

Solas was at his desk, leaning back in his chair, reading some parchment and taking sips from a small cup he had on his messy desk. The sound of the door opening made him jolt suddenly, turning to look towards the noise.

Ashera stepped in, smiling and waving to Solas as she got closer to his desk. Solas quickly jumped out of his chair and fumbled with his desk, making sure things looked neat for the Inquisitor as she came closer.

Ashera giggled as she watched Solas fumble around, not used to seeing him in such a flustered way.

“Inquisitor, what brings you here?” he said, adjusting his tunic and brushing off any dust on himself. He wanted to look good for the beautiful elven woman.

“I thought I would check on Dorian and see if he wants to stay before I head to see Varric and his ‘friend’.” She replied, giving him a smile.

Solas moved closer to her, studying her, from her facial tattoos to the cuts across her eyebrow and lips. Ashera had a simple Mythal vallaslin that looked like tree branches coming from under her eyes up to her temples. He felt the sting of sadness as he looked up the damaged and bruised Inquistor.

“I’m sorry that you ended up so hurt after Haven, Inquisitor.” His eyes looked her up and down. “The bruises, do they still hurt?”

Ashera shook her head with a smile, brushing her fingertips against one of the bruises under her eye.

“Only a little, but it is barely noticeable. The healers have done wonderfully to the wounded since Haven.” She said softly, blushing as she felt Solas’ gaze.

“I am glad you made it out of there, Inquisitor. Staying back…it was noble of you.” Solas bowed his head towards Ashera. “I am sure you have other matters to attend to, so I will not keep you waiting.”

“See you later, Solas.”

“And you, Lady Lavellan.”

***

The person Varric wanted Ashera to meet was Elena Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. Elena heard about Corypheus and what he is planning, so she had made contact with one of her Grey Warden friends and allies, Stroud. She has agreed to help the Inquisition, along with Stroud, to stop Corypheus, as they were the ones who were meant to kill him a while ago. 

Elena and Ashera both stood leaning against the wall on the battlements in Skyhold, taking in the mountain view and letting the breeze mess up their hair. After explaining the battle plans, Elena turns to Ashera with a grin beginning to form.

“So, Ashie, anyone in Skyhold taken your fancy?” she teased, nudging Ashera’s arm.

Ashera chuckled at Elena’s sudden question.

“Well, that was out of the blue. What brought this one?” she said between chuckles, turning her body to face towards Elena.

Elena turned to face Ashera as well, a full grin on her face.

“Oh come now Ashie, you’ve been with these companions for a while now, you can’t tell me that nobody has taken your fancy.” She teased again, winking at Ashera.

Ashera started to blush. She didn’t really know how to answer Elena. Yes, she had been with these companions for a while, but there were other things she needed to concentrate on like stopping Corypheus. She can’t waste the Inquisition’s time, especially now that she is the Inquisitor, running around Skyhold with some lover.

“Besides I’m a mage and Cullen’s a Templar…” Ashera mumbled out loud.

Elena chuckled and turned to Varric, who was standing on the level above them and also chuckling.

“Aah…I knew it Daisy. You’re too easy.” He called to her, shaking his head as he continued to walk back to the main hall.

Ashera didn’t know he was up there and was blushing hard. She couldn’t believe she had said that out loud. She had never said that out loud before. The Commander had always been there for her and yes, they exchanged letters and there was even that time on their way to Skyhold where he let her use his fluffy coat…

Elena gently pat Ashera on the back.

“Not to worry dear, it didn’t take me long to fall for Fenris when we first met. Now the idiot would give up his life for me, not that I would let him.” She smiled in an attempt to Ashera feel less embarrassed.

“I think I need a drink…” Ashera sighed, chuckling softly.

“There we go. I’ll meet you at Crestwood and introduce you to Stroud. See you, Ashie.” Elena smiled, waving as she walked the same way as Varric. Ashera groaned in embarrassment and bent down, hugging her knees and burying her head. She hadn’t even revealed these feelings to herself, let alone somebody she had just met!


	2. Little Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashera hangs out in the Tavern, Cullen has a freak out that ends in blood and Solas uses pretty magics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading my first chapter! I'm so super stoked to keep writing this, I could write all night! I just posted my first chapter a few hours ago and now I'm already pumping out a new one! Whoa! This one is a little longer than the first. I got a wee bit carried away ahaha.  
> Again, please comment if you have any tips or anything that helps! Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy! :)

The day continued on with meetings with Josephine, packing for Crestwood and convincing Dorian to stay with the Inquisition. Ashera really did need a drink. Around the advisors, Solas, new allies, she gets extremely shy and even a little awkward. She needed a drink to loosen herself up and bring her real personality out. And who better a drinking partner than the Iron Bull, somebody Ashera had become quite close with, on the verge of siblings from another race. 

She swung open the tavern door and was greeted with such warm sounds. Mugs banging on tables, loud cackles from people of all races as they drank with friends, the beautiful lute played by the bard, accompanied by the soothing voice of Maryden Halewell, the tavern’s bard.

Ashera walked to the back of the tavern to see the Iron Bull slouching in one of the chairs, a large mug of ale beside him. Bull nodded towards her and pulled a chair beside him for her with a smile.

“Hey boss,” he put his arm around the chair as Ashera fell backwards onto it, “how are you doing?”

“I’m just a little worn out, Bull.” She sighed, slouching forward, her elbows on her knees and hands through her hair, head facing the ground.

Bull chuckled and pat Ashera on the back.

“Looking more than ‘a little worn out’.” He said, grabbing his mug and handing it to her. “Here, I think you need this a lot more than I do, Ash.”

She looked at him through her black hair strands and nodded with a smile, taking the mug out of his hands and bringing it up to her mouth. She coughed harshly as she handed the mug to Bull, feeling the alcohol burn down her throat.

Bull chuckled and drunk the rest from the mug, placing the empty mug on the table next to him. He placed a hand in Ashera’s black hair, ruffling it gently.

“You work too hard, Boss.” He leaned closer to Ashera, his lips almost to her ear. “Are you sure I can’t give you what you really need?” he teased.

Tingles went down her spine at Bull’s warm breath and she elbowed him in his chest, laughing.

“Oh come off it, you.” She laughed, shaking her head. “So inappropriate.”

Bull chuckled, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his chest where Ashera elbowed him. Surprisingly hurt for a little elf.

“You know I only tease.” He chuckled. “I respect you too much as a friend and my boss.”

Ashera smiled briefly before following it up with a sigh. She still didn’t know how to feel about her outburst in front of Hawke and Varric. They wouldn’t tell Cullen…or, actually, they would. That Hawke seems like quite the mischievous one. As long as Sera didn’t find out…

And as if she heard, a small little elf girl skipped around the corner to join Bull and Ashera. He short blond hair bouncing as she does.

“You alright Ashie? Why didn’t ya tell me you were in’ere, girlie?” she chimed, poking the forehead of the exhausted Inquisitor. 

Ashera laughed and shook off Sera’s finger from her forehead.

“I was going to come and visit after I talked to Bull, Sera.” She smiled. “I’m leaving for Crestwood in the morning.”

“What? But, we were going to prank Josie tomorrow!” Sera whined, scrunching up her face. “Wait, you’re not taking me?!” she quickly said, shaking her head.

“I think Varric, Solas and Bull would be best, sorry Sera. You can come with me when we go explore the Exalted Plains, okay?” Ashera said with a smile. 

Sera thought for a minute, her finger on her lips and brows furrowed. Her face then lit up after a minute with a big smile.

“Alright then Ashie, deal! But, as punishment fer not takin’ me to Crestwood, I get to prank the Commander every day you are gone!” she replied with a massive grin.

With a sigh, Ashera reluctantly agreed, hoping this wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass later.

***

The sun set and the moon rose high in the sky over the mountain fortress. It was late when Ashera stumbled out of the tavern, waving a good bye to Sera and letting Bull know she will see him in the morning for their travels to Crestwood. 

As she exited, she looked up to Cullen’s quarters. She turned her head in curiosity as it was lit up, at this hour of the night. Filled with curiosity like a cat, she walked up the stone steps to the battlements and across to Cullen’s quarters. Whatever could he be doing so late at night when everyone else was asleep?

Ashera got closer to where Cullen was and started to hear slamming and crashing from within, as if somebody was throwing and destroying things. She rushed to Cullen’s door and braced herself as she opened it.

WHACK!

Ashera fell onto her knees to the floor, her hand pressed against her forehead, cursing loudly. Cullen had thrown a glass bottle of wine at his door right as she came through, hitting her hard in the front of her head.

“Andraste’s tits, what was that?!” she yelled, wincing as she put more pressure on the pain pulsing from her head. Blood was slipping through from under her palm and she was feeling dizzy more and more.

Cullen stood at his desk, frozen in shock, his hands shaking. He had just thrown a glass bottle at the Inquisitor. His boss, practically. Not just the Inquisitor, but somebody he is starting to care deeply for. A beautiful, small, elven mage woman. He hurt her. And she was bleeding from her head. Fast.

Cullen snapped out of his rage and rushed over to Ashera, panicked, but not before grabbing some cloth from his desk. He kneeled beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other holding the cloth against her head, keeping pressure on it. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto the stone floor as he looked up at Ashera.

“Ashera, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I – I didn’t know you were coming in! How was I supposed to know that you…oh Maker’s Breath, please be alright, Ashera…” his voice was shaky with worry, as well as his hands as they dabbed the open wound on Ashera’s head.

Ashera’s body started tilting all over the place, her eyes struggling to stay open. Cullen gently tapped her cheek with his free hand.

“Ashera, you must stay awake and keep your eyes open!” he said as he tried to keep her from falling head first into the stone floor.

She couldn’t stay awake and Ashera fell unconscious, falling forward in Cullen’s lap. Cullen lifted the cloth from her head wound. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully. He hooked one arm under her knees and another around the curve of her back and cradled her in his arms. She was so light; he could probably lift her with just the one arm. He looked up at the next level in his quarters, up the ladder. There, he had his bed and some spare clothes. He then looked down at Ashera whose clothes were soaked in blood. He adjusted Ashera, grabbing her arms and putting them around his neck, grabbing one of her legs and wrapping it behind him while the other was wrapped around his front. He slipped one arm around her waist, his hand gripping her thigh. His cheeks burned red as he climbed the ladder to his bed one handed. He most definitely thought about taking the Inquisitor to bed, but never quite like this…

Cullen gently lay Ashera flat onto his bed, breathing heavily because of climbing the ladder with her and because his cheeks were still burning red. He walked to his wooden dressers and took out one of his tunics. He placed it over Ashera, seeing if it would fit. Of course, it looks like a dress on her. He put the tunic to one side and stared at the buttons of Ashera’s tunic. He swallowed the lump in his throat and, with shaking hands, began unbuttoning her tunic. He was careful about unbuttoning the tunic as he didn’t know if she was wearing under garments and thought it rude to stare at a lady that he is not in relations with naked, especially if this lady was the Inquisitor. 

Cullen made it through to the bottom of the tunic, ready to unbutton the last one. He pulled the top, a bit too hard, and watched as half of it flipped over, revealing Ashera’s bare chest.

Cullens’ face went white and the lump in his throat he thought he had swallowed came straight back. She wasn’t wearing any undergarments. His face then began to turn bright red and hot.

“Sweet Maker…” he said softly, almost a whisper. 

With heavy breathing he quickly pulled off Ashera’s pants and boots at almost lightning speed. He then pulled his own, cream coloured tunic over Ashera so she was covered, and threw the blanket over her so she was nice and warm. His face was so hot he could have warmed her in seconds if he had just put his face between Ashera’s nice, perky - 

“Commander Cullen!” called a female voice from below. Cullen poked his head out to look at who it is. 

“Maker’s Breath…” he mumbled under his breath.

Cassandra stood at his front door, looking down at the blood on the floor and the broken wine bottle. Behind her stood Solas who looked quite anxious. Cullen climbed down the ladder to greet the two.

“We heard her yell, Commander.” Solas hissed, suspecting foul play with all the blood around.

“What did you do?!” yelled Cassandra, bringing her arm up against Cullen’s chest and pushing him against the wall, her face full of fury. 

Cassandra cared for Ashera like a mother cares for her daughter. Since Haven, the two have had long chats by the training dummies about all manner of things. Ashera is also the only one who knows about Cassandra’s addiction to Varric’s book ‘Swords and Shields’.

***

After Cullen explained what had happened, he was still so shocked at what he had done. Cassandra softly put her hand on his shoulder.

“Cullen…you need to let her know…you need to control yourself when you are having a bad night like this.” She said softly, looking him in the eye.

Cullen sighed and shook her hand off.

“Soon, Cassadnra. I promise.” He murmured. 

Solas sat on a crate, his hands over one another against his lips, his elbows on his knees and his eyes staring at Ashera as she slept. He was incredibly furious at what Cullen had done to her, whether it was an accident or not. He felt pained as he saw the deep cut in Ashera’s head caused by the glass. It went from the top of her hairline to the top of her eyebrow in a jagged line. 

While Cullen and Cassandra talked downstairs, Solas got up from the crate slowly and walked towards the side of the bed next to Ashera. He looked down at her face and saw the red, scabbing cut on her head. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and concentrating as he planted his lips onto the middle of Ashera’s forehead. Soft, green light flowed from beneath his lips and spread across her face, sinking into the inflamed cut on her head. The wound suddenly started healing, the scabbing being replaced by scar tissue and the redness disappearing. The green light also spread onto the bruising under her eye, the colour of it disappearing. 

Solas leaned back, looking at Ashera’s now healed face. Her cuts were now fading scars and she no longer had a dark bruise under her eye. A small smile formed on Solas’ face. She was healed now, and should wake soon. He turned his head to the window and watched as the sun began to rise. 

Ashera made small groans as she began to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and she moved her hand to her head, ready to feel pain. She was surprised when she could only feel the scar tissue on her head. She touched under her eye and felt no bruise at all. She sat up quickly, in shock. 

“Wh- “She began before Solas cut her off.

“Ashera, it is alright now. You are safe and alive, thankfully.” He said softly, putting an arm around her back and his other hand on the bed as he knelt down beside her.

“What happened? I remember hearing the glass shattering and…” she began to trail off. “Oh! Cullen!” she gasped, grabbing the blankets and throwing them off of herself.

She turned to get out of the bed, but her legs wobbled and she tripped. Solas managed to catch her before she could fall, her head on his chest and hands gripping his arms. She looked up at him. 

“Thank you, Solas.” She said softly, a slight tinge of pink colouring her cheeks.

“Solas? Is everything alright up there? Is she awake?” Cassandra asked from the lower floor.

“Yes Cassandra, she is awake now.” Solas replied. 

Ashera moved away from Solas and noticed her bloody tunic hung over a chair. She looked down and saw she was in an unfamiliar tunic. One that wasn’t hers. One that would fit a man. A handsome one. Her cheeks burned red.

“Maker’s Breath…” she murmured. She was happy she decided to wear her under bottoms yesterday…

Solas noticed Ashera’s blushing face as she was looking down at the tunic and frowned. He hoped Cullen hadn’t taken advantage of her while she was in the state she was last night.

Cullen climbed up the ladder to greet Ashera, followed by Cassandra. He couldn’t look at Ashera’s face after what he did to her. He had his head turned, not making eye contact with her, a lump growing in his throat.

Ashera noticed Cullen’s eyes were red. Had he been up all night with worry? She felt bad that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and should have knocked before barging in uninvited. 

“Ashera, will you be okay going to Crestwood today? Shall we postpone this until tomorrow? I’m sure Hawke isn’t there yet, either.” Cassandra gently placed her hand on Ashera’s shoulder.

Ashera smiled, looking at Cassandra.

“Oh Cassie, I’m fine. I think we should leave today. I’ll be okay, thank you.” She said with a smile, placing her hand on Cassandra’s.

Cassandra smiled and nodded, then turned to climb down the ladder and out of Cullen’s quarters to tell the others.

Solas looked towards Ashera.

“Inquisitor, I will be waiting in the main hall when you are ready.” He said with a bow. As he walked to the ladder, he shot a piercing glare to Cullen, who looked quite shocked in response.

After Solas left, Cullen moved towards the Inquisitor, trying to avoid eye contact.

“I – I’m glad…I’m glad you’re okay, Ashera.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

Ashera walked towards Cullen and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head towards her so she can look him in the eye.

“Cullen, it wasn’t your fault. And I’m okay now. Thank you for looking after me through the night.” She said softly, giving him a peck on the cheek before climbing down the ladder.

Cullen stood there, frozen in place with burning red cheeks. He gently touched the cheek Ashera pecked with his fingertips, a small smile growing on his face. Then a slight sadness came upon his face as he remembered she is leaving for Crestwood today, and won’t be back for a few days. He turned and looked at her bloody clothes that were left hanging on his chair. He needs to get those cleaned up.


	3. Letters and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashera, Solas, Iron Bull and Varric have started their journey to Crestwood! Campfire talks and gifts! Surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days! Been busy with boyfriend + University started, so yay!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read and is still reading ♥ If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be able to continue writing this! Seeing the hits count rise every day makes me feel so motivated, so thank you all!!! ♥
> 
> Also, I am sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others! Next chapter will be bigger, I promise ;)

Solas, Varric, The Iron Bull and Ashera had just left Skyhold and are well on their way to Crestwood to meet up with Hawke and her Warden ally, Stroud. They had made it through the mountains that hid Skyhold, and the ground was becoming snow mixed with dirt and patches of grass as they walked towards Crestwood trees appearing more and more the further from the mountains they got. Varric and Bull were making jokes together, laughing loudly while Solas was walking with Ashera, talking about the accident from last night. 

“I don’t understand how I healed so quickly…” Ashera mumbled, brushing her fingertips over her new scar on her forehead.

“I am glad you are alright, Ashera. I was happy to do what the healers could not.” He said softly, smiling at her gently. 

“Oh…Solas, thank you.” Ashera smiled, feeling a pink tinge in her cheeks.

Bull turned around to Ashera and Solas who were lagging behind. 

“I think we should set up camp here, Boss.” He called to her. 

Ashera scanned the area. On the ground, there was already evidence of a previous campsite with burned out logs and a few small, empty wooden crates scattered about. Snow covered trees surrounded the small site which will make it hard to spot any bandits or wolves that decide pay them a visit, but the campfire seemed central enough to scare them off. Ashera nodded in approval.

“It looks great Bull, let’s get started!” she said enthusiastically, putting down her small pack and disappearing into a bunch of trees to gather some wood for a fire.

“At least one of us is always so full of energy and enthusiasm, Chuckles.” Varric said, shooting Solas a smirk.

Solas mumbled something elvish under his breath as he pulled some large fur and leather covers out of the large pack that he was carrying. 

“Iron Bull, shall we set up these tents?” he asked, throwing Bull one of the fur and leather covers.

“Kind of seems like I don’t get a choice.” Chuckled Bull, walking to a tree and picking up some thick, sturdy-looking branches. 

Bull held the branches up after planting them firmly in the ground, while Solas used magic to lift up the fur and leather coverings perfectly before dropping them over the branches, creating a tent. 

“One down, two to go.” Smiled Varric, resting quite comfortably against a large rock, watching Solas and Bull put up another tent.

***

The camp had finished being set up just as night fell, the campfire warming everyone up and the tents available for sleep. Ashera passed some fruit around the fire as they all listened to Varric tell some stories about his life. Whether they were true or not is another issue entirely, but the stories were very entertaining. He even let everyone in on some stories about Hawke and Fenris’ relationship which, if he or she ever heard, would kill him.

Bull yawned loudly and stretched his arms and body as he stood up.

“Well, I am off to turn in. Wake me up for the next watch, okay Boss?” he tapped Ashera on the shoulder with a smile. 

Ashera nodded in response and pet his hand before he walked off into one of the tents. 

Varric also go up off of the ground, patting himself down of snow and dirt. 

“Good night, Daisy. I’ll take watch after Bull. Take care of yourself.” He said to Ashera, waving behind him as he entered his tent to rest.

Ashera sighed and hugged her legs tight, shaking a little with the cold. She moved slightly closer to the fire, feeling her face warm up. 

Suddenly she felt something heavy and warm cover her. She turned her head and looked to Solas who was now standing over her. He had wrapped his fur blanket around her so she wouldn’t be too cold. He sat back down next to her, bending on knee up and resting his arm on it, the other arm keeping him balanced. 

“Thank you Solas.” Ashera said softly, bringing the blanket around her and burying her face in its warmth.

“That is quite alright, Ashera. I’m glad you are in better spirits tonight. You seemed out of sorts, this morning.” He said with concern, looking at her in the eyes. He did love her green eyes, but he does wish the Anchor hadn’t of turned them that way. He would have loved to have seen them blue. 

“Shouldn’t you be going to rest, Solas?” she asked softly. 

Solas shook his head and looked up at the sky.

“You might still be a bit weak from last night, so I shall stay and watch with you to make sure you do not fall asleep in the snow or get jumped by any bandits in the area.” He replied, still looking into her eyes.

Ashera felt a tinge of pink in her cheeks and turned her face away from Solas’ gaze. 

Solas turned his body, reaching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a necklace with some stone pendant on it. The pendant was in the shape of a straight crystal, pointed at the top and end. The stone had been carved into the shape of a wolf sitting upright. The stone was special in the fact that it had onyx embedded into it that glistened in the moonlight. This caught the eye of Ashera. 

“Wow, Solas, that’s beautiful.” She whispered, looking at the wolf pendant. 

Solas smiled and gently grabbed one of Ashera’s hands with his before placing the necklace in her hand and rolling it shut with both hands clamped around hers. 

“I was meant to give it to you when we got to Skyhold, but we were all so busy rebuilding, and you resting, I had decided to wait.” Solas’ hands let go of hers.

Ashera grabbed the leather strap and pulled it over her head, grabbing the pendant as it fell above her bust. She smiled as her fingers brushed over every detail on the stone, feeling the smoothness of the gem and the roughness of the stone.

“Solas, thank you. Really.” She smiled as she was playing with the stone between her fingers.

Solas turned his head up with a smile, looking towards the sky. The moon was full, shining down upon them as they sat by the crackling campfire. 

It really was such a beautiful night, and the just as beautiful company made it better.

***

The campfire dimmed down, embers flashing with small, low crackles. Smoke rose from the remains of the campfire into the now sunlit sky. Ashera lay peacefully asleep in her tent, wrapped up still in the fur blanket Solas let her borrow.

Bull came into view of the campsite, holding an armful of fish.

“Not to sound suspicious, but something around here smells a little fishy.” Chortled Bull, gently nudging Varric’s shoulder. 

Varric shook his head, but couldn’t hold back his smile at Bull’s terrible joke. Solas rolled his eyes as he poked a stick into the fire. 

“Oh cheer up, Chuckles.” Varric gently nudged Solas in the arm. 

“You always look so glum, Solas.” Bull said as he started descaling the fish he had caught earlier.

“You’re starting to remind me of an elf I know. You and him would get along very well, I think.” Varric said with a grin, shooting Solas a wink. 

“Fenris and Solas. Hm. They would make a very interesting, brooding pair.” Chimed a familiar voice.

Elena Hawke came into view with a smile, waving at the group. 

“I heard you decided to get off your ass and come towards Crestwood to meet up. Good thing I wasn’t camping too far away from here.” She said, throwing Varric a grin. 

Varric chuckled and waved his hand towards Elena.

“Good to see you, Ellie.” He smiled. “Daisy is still resting in her tent from being up most of the night with Solas on watch.”

“I hope she wakes soon, a raven came and gave that small dwarf woman, Harding, this letter for her.” She smiled, winking at Varric. 

“A letter for me?” chimed Ashera, peeking out from her tent.

Elena walked to Ashera, handing her the folded and sealed parchment.

“From the Commander I hear. Apparently he had forgotten to tell you something before you left yesterday morning.” She said softly, winking at Ashera.

Ashera snatched it from Elena’s hand, feeling her cheeks warm up as they turned red. She turned back into her tent, sitting on her fur blanket and ripping open the sealed letter.

Squinting closely at the parchment, she could make out some of the scribbles written on the first line. There were scribbles over words like ‘dearest’ and ‘to the lovely’ and ‘inquisitor’. Ashera finally got a word through and continued reading on.

_Ashera,_ it read. _I hope your travels to Crestwood are going well. I know you only left yesterday, but I needed to get something off of my chest and to you as soon as possible._

_I know you saw me in a bad place, the other night. I am sorry that you had to see me like that and words cannot express how sorry I am for hurting you during my outburst._

_When you get back to Skyhold, come to my office, and there I will explain everything to you._

_I hope your journey to Crestwood remains safe, and that you can return to Skyhold soon in one piece._

_Your Commander,_

_Cullen._

_PS. I washed your bloodied clothes and put them in your quarters._

_PPS. I am sorry that I went into your quarters without your permission._

_PPPS. Your quarters look absolutely stunning._

Ashera smiled and squinted her eyes at the last few, scribbled out words on the letter.

_Like yourself._

Was all that she could make out.

A smile grew on Ashera’s face, bringing her hand to her cheeks in hope to cover her deep blush.


	4. The Rain and the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crestwood is wet and gross. Stroud explains the strategy. Solas does a stupid thing then a helpful thing. Cullen tells Ashera about his lyrium problem. Local woman ruins everything (Cassandra).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! I am still writing this! I promise!  
> Study + Boyfriend + Family have made it hard to sit down and write, but, HEY I DID IT!!!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I made it a bit longer than usual haha :)  
> Thank you again to everyone who gives kudos and bookmarks and continues to read! Thank you thank you! It honestly means so much to me :)  
> ^_^ Will hopefully have the next chapter out near the end of this week!

The day they made it to Crestwood, it started to storm heavily. Rain was pouring down over the camp where Scout Harding had met up with Ashera and the group, drenching all that weren’t undercover. 

Ashera held her leather coat above herself and Harding, leaning in close to hear her.

“Welcome to Crestwood, Inquisitor!” Harding said loudly, trying to speak over the heavy rainfall.

“Is there anything to report, Harding?” Ashera responded, adjusting herself and moving closer to Harding to hear better.

“Well, when you have the chance Inquisitor, undead have been terrorising Crestwood thanks to a rift that has appeared in the lake!” Harding said, gesturing over towards the large, bright green light erupting from a large lake not too far from their camp.

“I’ll look into that on our way to see Stroud, thank you Harding!” Ashera yelled over the rain, giving Harding a pat on the back as she made her way to Bull, Solas, Varric and Elena outside of camp.

“So, the green light is a giant fade rift that we will eventually need to get rid of, right Boss?” smirked Bull, nodding his head towards the light from the lake.

“Yes, we might meet up with Stroud first and deal with this after our talk with him. What do you think, Elena?” Ashera turned her head to Elena.

“Sounds like a plan, Ashie!” grinned Elena, giving Ashera the thumbs up. 

Ashera turned to the side, gesturing Elena to go ahead. Elena nodded with a smile, moving ahead of the group to lead them to Stroud.

***

“So why is Stroud out here anyway, Hawke?” asked Bull, moving his arm out to the side, catching Ashera as she slipped on some wet grass.

“Well, he’s concerned about the corruption in the Grey Warden ranks, so he has gone into hiding. Hence why we are meeting him in a small cave, all the way in Crestwood.” Elena explained.

“He couldn’t have picked a sunnier, warmer place, Ellie?” chuckled Varric.

Ashera squinted her eyes, looking ahead. She saw a dim light glowing from what looked like a dark corner in the small mountain ahead.

“Elena, that wouldn’t be where he is, would it?” she asked, pointing at the dim light. 

Elena nodded and walked towards the cave, being followed by the rest. 

The cave is very dimly lit, even with the bright light further in. The water dropping onto rock echoes throughout the cave, bouncing off the walls. Even though it was still cold and wet in the cave, it was a lot better than being in the pouring rain outside. 

“You all better be on your best behaviour when we meet Stroud.” Said Ashera, turning her head to look behind. “And I’m looking at you, Bull.” She smirked.

Bull chucked, moving his large hand to Ashera’s head, ruffling her black hair.

Ashera pushed the door open, moving forward into the large, cave room. There was a loud metal scrape as a sword swung in from the side, stopping inches from Ashera’s neck. The room filled with bright blue light as the sword, along with the one wielding it, suddenly flew across to the other side, hitting the cave wall hard, followed by a loud grunt.

“Stop!” yelled Elena, jumping between Ashera and the figure at the back of the cave.

Ashera turned her head to look behind her. Solas had his staff in his hands, gripping it tightly, his chest raising up and down with heavy breathing, anger strewn across his face. She slowly moved her hand towards him, placing her fingers lightly on his shoulder. 

“Solas, calm.” She whispered softly, looking Solas in the eyes.

Solas loosened his grip on his staff, sighing and sheathing it behind him, relaxing his body and stance.

Elena looked towards the figure who was attempting to stand up, legs wobbling. 

“Stroud, are you alright?” Elena asked, moving to help the man up.

“Stroud? Oh, my, Stroud, I’m sorry, Solas didn’t- “Ashera started before Stroud raised his hand to stop her.

“It is quite alright. I thought you were Grey Wardens coming to get me.” He said with a smile, almost hidden by his large black moustache. 

“Stroud, this is the Inquisitor, Ashera.” Elena said, moving to the side and gesturing towards Ashera.

“The Inquisitor? Well, I didn’t expect you to be an elf let alone a mage as well.” Stroud chuckled. “It’s great to see, to be honest. Pleased to meet you, Inquisitor. I apologise for the sword against you earlier.” He bowed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Stroud. I’m told you can help us deal with Corypheus?” Ashera asked, leaning against a large stalagmite shooting from the ground beside her. 

“I can. I’m afraid the Grey Wardens may have something to do with Corypheus. Not all of them, of course. But there is…something going on.” Stroud explained, sighing.

“How so?” Ashera asked.

“Well, not long after I started investigating Corypheus supposed death, the Wardens of Orlais began hearing the call.” Stroud said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Stroud, you didn’t tell me this.” Elena said, surprised.

“I’m sorry, I was under oath…” Stroud mumbled.

“The Calling? But, that would mean a Blight, correct Stroud?” Ashera inquired. 

“They think they’re dying. Corypheus will be expecting them to act desperately…” Solas chimed in.

“Wait, if all the Wardens are hearing this…then, Stroud, you don’t…” Elena trailed off, her eyes trailing downwards.

“And Blackwall!” said Ashera, worry in her voice.

“Sadly, yes. However, we are the only ones who can defeat Archdemons.” Began Stroud. “A Warden-Commander I know – Clarel – she spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights and-,”

“Bah. Blood magic. As if that will solve anything, how stupid.” Scoffed Solas, rolling his eyes. 

“This is getting more and more interesting, Boss.” Said Iron Bull, a small grin on his face.

“The reason why the Wardens have turned against me is because I protested against this blood magic ritual. I do, however, know where they are going to be gathering. The Western Approach. I suggest we make our way there to stop them from making matters worse for themselves.” Stroud explained, eyeing Solas.

Elena turned to Ashera.

“Stroud and I will meet you there, Ash.” Smiled Elena, following Stroud out of the cave room.

***

Ashera sat on some green grass and looked up to the clear night sky. Stars strewn across the sky, varying in size and brightness, making all sorts of shapes. Colours blended behind the stars of blue, pink and white. The pale moonlight lit up Ashera’s face, highlighting her scars and bruises. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and soaking in the moonlight. She was tired from the days before, taking a keep, draining a lake and closing a large fade rift before making their way back to Skyhold before journeying to the Western Approach. 

Solas walked up from behind, planting himself next to Ashera, looking up at the stars also.

“Tomorrow we should be back at Skyhold. We should grab our supplies and leave the next morning.” Solas suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan, Solas.” Ashera mumbled softly, her eyes remaining closed. 

“You are still tired I see. We have travelled a lot the past week,” Solas started, reaching for Ashera’s marked hand. “and closing that rift was tough on you. I saw you grabbing at your mark when we got out of that cave.” 

Ashera pulled her hand away from Solas, stiffening her posture.

“It’s fine, Solas.” She mumbled, grabbing at her marked hand tightly.

“Ir abelas, Ashera.” Solas said as his hand retreated.

Ashera looked down at her marked hand. The pain pulsed up through her arm, burning. It wasn’t constant. It came in waves. Her hand always became like this after closing a large rift. 

As Ashera looked down, seemingly distracted, Solas reached for her and grabbed her marked hand with his hands, wrapping them around her mark, closing his eyes. Ashera tried to pull her hand away but Solas’ grip was too strong. Bright blue and green colours seeped through the gaps between his fingers, lighting up their faces.

Ashera screamed as excruciating pain shot up through her arm, her free hand grabbing her other wrist, gripping tightly. Solas brought their hands towards his face, pressing his lips lightly against her fingers. The light slowly seeped back in between their hands before disappearing completely. Solas looked up into Ashera’s eyes. Her eyelids were fluttering as she breathed heavily.

“Hamin, Ashera, hamin.” Solas said softly, releasing her hand as he moved his to cup her cheeks. He could so easily bring her face closer to his and kiss her.

Ashera moaned softly as she closed her eyes, her body relaxing.

“I’ve done what I can to ease the pain, Ashera.” Solas whispered, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks. “I’ll need to put you into your tent now, I will take the rest of your shift and-,”

Ashera grabbed Solas’ arm tightly, holding him in place.

“No, stay.” She said softly.

Her body relaxed and she fell into him, her head against his chest, her body against his side. He wrapped an arm around her cautiously, holding her in place so she isn’t uncomfortable. He rested his chin against the top of her head, closing his eyes.

“Ma nuvenin.” He whispered softly.

***

The afternoon sun lit up Skyhold in harsh orange and red light, bouncing off the stone walls. The sun was warm and pleasant on the cold mountains. Ashera found herself wishing for the pouring rain and humidity.

“Finally back home, eh?” Varric said with a big sigh and stretch. “Time to rest up before we leave in the morning. See you then, Daisy.” He waved as he walked towards his room. 

“Meet me at Herald’s Rest tonight for some drinks, right Boss?” Bull nudged Ashera’s arm with a grin before heading off.

“I shall head off as well, Ashera. I will see you later this evening I hope. Dareth shiral.” Solas said with a small bow before heading towards the Grand Library. 

Ashera held the letter she received from Cullen earlier in the week in her hands, her heart beating hard in her chest. What was the Commander going to explain to her? What was happening to him? She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and headed towards the large, stone staircase leading up towards Cullen’s office. 

She reached his office door and took a deep breath. She couldn’t hear anything from the other side. No movement or voices. She remembered what happened last time she entered Cullen’s office without knocking, and proceeded to tap her knuckles against the hard wood door. Just to be safe.

Cullen opened the door and a smile grew on his face as he saw little Ashera standing before him. She looked up at him into his amber eyes with a smile.

“I’m glad you’re back safe.” Cullen said softly, the smile still on his face, pink growing under his cheeks.

“Thank you Cullen.” She responded with a small nod. “You wanted to see me when I returned about something?” 

Cullen’s face went flat when Ashera reminded him of the subject. He nodded, turning his body to the side to let her through. He followed her in, closing the door behind them. He sighed as he walked to his desk. Ashera stood in the middle of the room, looking around at the messy bookcases and the messy desk filled with letters and books. There was an open box in the middle of the desk that caught her attention. 

Cullen leaned his back against the desk, folding his arms across his chest. 

“So what is this about Cullen? This seems like a really…difficult thing you want to talk about…” Ashera said softly, her brows furrowing with concern.

“When you came in here that night, and I…I threw that bottle at you…” Cullen sighed heavily, swallowing the lump in his throat as he recalled that night. “I was having a bad day, not because of the work or anything like that.”

“Whatever it is, Cullen, you can tell me anything.” Ashera said, moving closer towards him.

Cullen raised his hand to stop her in her tracks.

“You know about the Templars and how they take lyrium, don’t you Ashera?” he asked, looking up at her. 

Ashera nodded.

“It gives Templars their powers, but it also does something to their mind as well, right? I was told stories when I was young. And I also heard about what happened in Kirkwall.” She responded.

“Do you know what happens when a Templar stops taking lyrium?” Cullen asked, his eyes staring into hers.

“No, I don’t…why? Cullen, have you stopped taking lyrium?!” she asked, shocked.

“I no longer take it.” Cullen said, closing the box that was on his desk behind him.

“But, Cullen, you could die…this could kill you, Cullen!” Ashera said frantically. She started breathing heavily and quickly, her heart pounding beneath her chest more than ever.

Cullen quickly moved to Ashera, grabbing her arms and holding her in place so she doesn’t fall to the floor. He looked into her eyes.

“Ashera, calm down, I’m going to be fine.” He said sternly, trying to snap her out of her panic. 

Ashera’s breathing didn’t slow, and her heart was still pounding. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it came back as quick as she did. 

Cullen pulled Ashera’s arms towards him, wrapping her arms around him while he wrapped his arms around her. He wrapped on arm around her waist and his other hand moved behind her head, his fingers getting lost in her black hair. He gently pulled her head to his chest as he held her, calming her down.

“I’m in pain, yes, but I can endure it…After what happened at Kirkwall, I don’t want to take lyrium again. I’ve seen what it does and I want nothing to do with that life anymore. My life is here, with the Inquisition now.” He said gently, resting his chin on Ashera’s head.

Ashera’s breathing started to slow and her body relaxed into Cullen’s warm embrace. She sighed heavily as her heart stopped pounding so rapidly. She mumbled something against Cullen’s chest, but it came out muffled.

“What was that?” he asked with a slight chuckle, loosening his grip around the small Ashera. She turned her head up to look at him, her green eyes meeting his amber eyes. He slowly moved the hand that was behind her head up to her cheek, cupping it in his gloved palm, his thumb softly brushing against her vallaslin. 

“Thank you for telling me, Cullen. I trust that you will take care of yourself. I respect your decision to stop taking lyrium. I’m sorry for my panic.” She said softly, smiling, red escaping through her cheeks.

Cullen smiled warmly at Ashera, moving his other hand up her waist softly and slowly, fingers trailing along the side of her tunic. His hand moved to cup her other cheek. Ashera closed her eyes slowly as Cullen moved his face down towards hers, his lips inching closer to hers with each second.

The door suddenly swung open as Cassandra stepped in, looking down at some papers in her hand.

“Commander Cullen, I was wondering if you’d like to take a look over these letters and-,” she looked up and stopped in her tracks when she saw Ashera and Cullen so close together. “Oh! Ashera. You’re here.” She raised an eyebrow at the two. “I…could come back later…” 

Cullen and Ashera quickly separated and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ashera turned away from Cassandra, trying to hide her burning red face.

“It’s fine, Cassie. Cullen was just informing me on how the troops were doing while I was away, right Commander?” Ashera asked, turning her head to look at Cullen.

He nodded and turned to look at Cassandra, rubbing his stubbly face. 

“Yes. I can take a look at those for you if you would like, Cassandra.” He said, walking over to her to grab the letters and papers.

Cassandra still stood there, eyebrows raised as her eyes darted between looking at Cullen and then looking at Ashera. She sighed and shook her head, as if to be done with any wrong thoughts.

“I’ll see you two later then. Leliana and Josie will fill you in with my report about Crestwood and Stroud.” Ashera said with a smile as she walked out of Cullen’s office.


	5. In War, Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Ashera muck about. Mysterious Waterfall wash. Solas watches something he wasn't meant to. Erimond sucks. Let's go to Adamant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 5! Can't wait to pump out the next two chapters! I'm pretty excited as to where things are going ^_^   
> Again, thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks and for reading! Watching the hits number go up and up every day makes me want to keep writing, so thank you!

When the sun rose over the mountains the next morning, Ashera and her companions left Skyhold for The Western Approach. As they walked towards the Western Approach, they noticed it got warmer and greener much quicker than it did towards Crestwood. They are now a day away from reaching their destination, so they set up camp in a nice, quiet spot by a secluded waterfall on the way to the Approach. 

Ashera leaned her head gently on Sera’s shoulder as they sat in front of the fire with the rest of the Inquisitor’s companions.

“Ger’off you!” giggle Sera, nudging Ashera off of her. 

Ashera chuckled and flicked a small twig at Sera. Varric, Bull and Dorian watched them from the other side of the campfire, smiles upon their faces.

“Is it just me, or does the Inquisitor’s playful side jump out when little Sera is around?” asked Dorian with a smirk, watching the two elven girls play around with each other.

“Daisy grew up as her Keeper’s First, I don’t think she got much time for play with the other elves, don’t you think Dorian?” responded Varric, taking another sip from his tankard. With more people coming along on this trip, more food was needed to be carried, and Bull slipped in a barrel of mead for the group when Cassandra wasn’t looking, much to the appreciation of everyone; except Cassandra.

“Hey little Ashie, are ya still ‘ungry?” asked Sera, rolling her hands together in mud beside her, rolling the mud into a ball.

“Now why do you ask that Se-,” Ashera asked before being interrupted by a large ball of mud splattering across her face, into her hair and all over her clothes.

The camp erupted in laughter. Ashera laughed herself, flicking off the bits of mud she could. 

“You’re lucky there’s a waterfall a short walk away from the campsite, Sera, or you would be walking through the Approach without your clothes!” teased Ashera, rubbing mud over Sera’s cheeks.

She stood up from the ground, stretching her arms up. 

“I’m going to go to that waterfall. Bull, can you watch this one for me please while I’m gone?” chuckled Ashera as she turned and walked away from the site with a wave of her hand.

***

Solas was walking back to the camp after a short stroll around the area, making sure there was no threat around to hurt them while they slept in their tents. He stopped in his tracks and watched as Ashera came into view. He watched as she turned a corner, disappearing. He stood there, puzzled at her sudden disappearance. Where did she go off to?

Solas walked to where Ashera disappeared and was greeted by a large wall of vines. He pushed his hand through the vines, moving them to one side as he passed through. He entered a small grove, filled with small fireflies and a waterfall, forming a small lake. He froze in place as he saw a pale figure appear from beneath the water.

Ashera’s pale, naked body glowed in the pale moonlight, glistening from the water. She bent over, rubbing the mud from her tunic. She grabbed her pants, rubbing the mud out of them as well. 

Solas stood, frozen and hidden near the entrance of the grove where Ashera could not see him. Unable to move. Unable to stop watching such a beautiful creature. She would probably never speak to him again if she found out. The way out was only a few short steps behind him.

Ashera picked up her now clean clothes and hung them over a branch near the edge of the small lake. She swam through the water gently, not to cause much disturbance. The water felt cool against her skin. It isn’t as cold as it would be if she were taking a bath in Skyhold, high in the mountains. Closer to the hot, scorching desert of the Approach, the air felt warmer, making bathing in the lake at night much more tolerable. She swam to the waterfall and stood up, leaning her head back into the flowing water, washing the mud from her black hair. The moonlight lit up her green mark on her hand, and made her green eyes glow. She turned her body, moving her face into the rush of water, rubbing any trace of mud off of her face.  
Solas watched in awe. Rightfully he had not seen the Inquisitor like this before, and he was glad he was witnessing it now. Every part of Ashera’s body, highlighted by the bright moonlight. Every curve glistening, her body moving freely without the constricting leather. He knew he had to move soon, before her clothes dried and before she would find out he has been watching.

Ashera walked over to where her clothes were hanging, rubbing her hand through her hair roughly to get some of it dry. She touched her clothes and felt they were still damp, scrunching up her face. She placed one of her hands above her clothes as it started glowing orange and red. The heat from her fire magic warmed her clothes, drying them completely. 

Solas began to move when he saw Ashera putting her clothes on. He turned quickly, moving softly through the grass and slowly moving the vines out of his way as he made his escape through the grove without Ashera noticing. He moved a fair distance away from the grove and breathed heavily, covering his red face with his hand. 

“Solas?” called a soft voice.

He turned around and saw Ashera, hair still damp, strands sticking to her face and neck.

“What are you doing out here, shouldn’t you be at the campsite?” she asked as she walked closer to him.

“I was taking a walk. Taking a break from the slightly drunken behaviour, if I’m honest.” He responded, trying not to look her in the eyes. He could feel he was still a bit pink from before.

“Oh, did you see anything interesting?” Ashera asked, smiling. 

Solas thought for a moment. Had she seen him watching her? He didn’t want to give anything away; in case she hadn’t seen him.

“Yes, actually,” he started, “A Halla. It was beautiful.”

“That does sound beautiful. Come, let’s walk back to camp.” She said with a smile, turning around to walk back towards the campsite. 

***

The hot sun beamed down upon the Inquisitor and her companions, causing sweat to drip from their faces. At first the heat was a welcome change to the freezing cold of the Frostback Mountains, but after travelling under the sun for hours, that feeling soon changed.

Elena and Stroud were together, waiting against a stone wall. They were waiting near an ancient tevinter ritual tower. Dark cloud surrounded the area, making it difficult to see anything other than the flashes of green and red light from within.

“I hope the Inquisitor arrives soon, Hawke.” Grumbled Stroud, his arms folded against his chest.

“Apparently they are right on cue.” Elena mumbled back to Stroud, looking into the distance and waving her arm. 

Ashera and her companions were walking towards Elena and Stroud, slouched over and looking exhausted from the heat.

“Why does this ritual have to happen so far into the desert?” groaned Ashera, wiping the sweat from her face.

There was a loud, piercing screech coming from the tower as green light flickered more frequently. 

“That…doesn’t sound like a Grey Warden…” said Bull, shifting his stance uncomfortably.

The group hurried to the tower to see what was going on. Bull was right, that screeching wasn’t a Grey Warden; it was a rage demon.

The rage demon seemingly bowed in front of a man who was wearing Grey Warden armour, bright red light forming under his eyes. As he turned to walk to the side, the rage demon followed, like some sort of pet. Atop some steps stood another man with a hooked nose and beady eyes, watching as the Inquisitor and her companions came forward into view.

“Well, well,” the man began, “the little elf girl who everyone is calling ‘Inquisitor’. Such an unexpected pleasure.”

“And who exactly might you be?” asked Ashera, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

“Lord Livius Erimond, Inquisitor.” Stroud said, frowning towards the man.

Erimond bowed before the group.

“At your service, Inquisitor.”

“My service? I don’t remember controlling rage demons as something I would ever agree with.” Scoffed Ashera.

“How about a few Grey Wardens?” smirked Erimond. As he raised his arm, Wardens on either side of him raised theirs. As he lowered his arm, the Wardens followed again.

Ashera frowned and then turned to Stroud.

“What have you done to them, Erimond?” growled Stroud.

“Me? I haven’t done anything. This is their own doing.” Erimond said, pacing back and forth across the platform. “The Calling had them terrified. They went _everywhere_. Then, they came to the Imperium. Seeing as Corypheus was the one who sent out the Calling, we were prepared.”

“How did Clarel become involved in such madness?” demanded Stroud, shifting his stance slightly, trying to hold himself back from lunging forward.

Erimond chuckled. “With a bit of sympathy, that woman will do anything. Together we came up with a little plan. We will raise a demon army and march straight into the Deep Roads, killing all of the Old Gods before they can wake up.” 

“Why the Old Gods? What good can ever come from disturbing them?” growled Solas, taking a step forward, his face scrunched up with rage.

“The Grey Wardens would never do this willingly! They’re heroes. Why would they do something like this for someone like _Corypheus_?!” yelled Blackwall, his face growing red with anger. 

“All those little Wardens ever care about is stopping the next Blight, which they will practically do _anything_ for!” laughed Erimond. “As for the Old Gods…well, you look like a wise elf, surely you know that a Blight happens when an Old God is corrupted?” he teased, nodding toward Solas. “So, if the Old Gods are _all gone_ , there will never be a Blight ever again.”

“I will not let you continue this madness!” yelled Stroud, lunging forward towards Erimond, his sword out.

“Oh please.” Mumble Erimond before raising his hand, red light flickering from it.

As the red light from Erimond appeared, Ashera’s hand started glowing, green lightning jumping out of her hand. Ashera groaned in pain, holding her arm.

“Ah, yes. The power you stole from my master…” hissed Erimond. “He will be so pleased with me if I bring him your-,”

Erimond was cut off as harsh green light formed in front of him. The light pulsed, throwing Erimond to the ground hard. 

He groaned in pain, slowly picking himself up off the ground. He dusted himself down, glaring at Ashera.

“Kill them!” he growled, limping away into the shadows.

The Wardens and their demons turned to face the group, the Wardens readying their swords and the demons growling. Ashera whipped out her staff, readying herself and getting into position. The rest of her companions did the same, getting out their swords, bow, staves and Bianca. The Wardens and Demons lunged towards the group, weapons and claws ready for attack.

***

The fight was over quickly. Ashera and her companions outnumbered the Wardens and demons, and were much more co-ordinated and powerful. Ashera wiped the blood splatter from her face as she looked around at the remains. Ashes from the demons began disappearing into the desert wind. Stroud kneeled over a body, sadness in his eyes. She walked over to him, kneeling with him. 

“I’m sorry, Stroud.” Ashera said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I feel like I’ve failed them…” Stroud mumbled.

“It isn’t your fault, Stroud.” Ashera said, comforting him. 

“Ashera.” Called Elena. 

She got up and walked over to Elena, looking back over at Stroud who was still kneeling over the body.

“Stroud is really upset.” Ashera said softly.

“I know…but the Wardens…they didn’t listen.” Elena said, looking at the bodies around the place.

“What led the Wardens to think that blood magic, demon summoning, sacrifice…just, all of it. Who looks at this and thinks it’s a great idea?” Ashera asked, shaking her head and sighing.

“The Wardens are fools. Utter fools.” Solas sneered, crossing his arms over his chest, frowning.

“They might not have done the smart thing, but they thought they were doing the right thing. They thought that what they’re doing was the necessary thing to do.” Chimed Stroud, walking to stand beside Elena.

“Isn’t that the excuse of every blood mage ever?” scoffed Solas, rolling his eyes.

“They always come up with stories to justify their stupid actions. It never matters, it’s still wrong.” Snapped Elena, looking to Stroud. 

“I think I know where they might be going.” Chimed Blackwall, stepping in. “The way Erimond limped off to like the coward he is…the only place I can think of where they can hide a demon army is the abandoned Warden fortress.”

“Adamant.” Stroud said, looking down, frowning. “Of course. I’ve acquired some old maps which will be of good use.”

“Alright. We’ll go back to Skyhold and organise a plan.” Ashera nodded.


	6. In Peace, Vigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric gives Ashera good advice. Great night in Skyhold for two; terrible night for one. Fighting at Adamant. Falling into the Fade.

Leliana, Josephine and Cullen stood across from Ashera, on the other side of the large war table. Stroud and Elena stood to the sides, arms folded across their chests. Leliana placed her hand over the maps that were scattered across the table.

“You’re talking about entering a fortress that has been withstanding darkspawn for many, many years, Ashera. Since the second Blight.” She said sternly, looking up at Ashera.

“Leliana, that can work to our advantage.” Began Cullen, turning to face her. “This fortress was built so long ago, meaning it will not be able to withstand our siege equipment. We can do this.”

“We already have the trebuchets capable of damaging these walls, as well Ashera.” Smiled Josephine. Of course the Ambassador has things organised.

“I get the feeling there is some bad news coming…” Ashera said, raising an eyebrow.

“The demon army. We can take down the walls, but getting past the army…” Cullen trailed off, frowning for a moment.

“I have managed to get hold of the construction papers of the fortress. I found some choke points that we can take advantage of.” Leliana chimed in with a smile. 

“We will make sure that reinforcements can’t get to you. That way you will have a clear path to where the rituals will be happening.” Cullen reassured. 

“Be wary, everyone. Some Wardens may listen to Stroud, or even Blackwall. But others will not be able to listen to reason. I suspect a large amount of casualties, but if we can save any of the Wardens.” Leliana warned. Stroud nodded.

“Thank you, Lady Leliana.” Stroud said with a bow of his head.

“Everything is prepared for, Ashera.” Cullen started, looking at her with his amber eyes. Ashera tried hard to keep from blushing. His gaze made her heart beat fast. “We will march to Adamant by dawn.”

***

The day quickly turned to night. Soldiers were gearing up, doing last minute practices against the battle dummies, some having what could be their last drink at the Herald’s Rest. Hopefully they won’t be too hungover by the time they reach Adamant.  
Ashera and Varric sat by the fireplace in the Main Hall of Skyhold, sipping from their tankards. 

“Daisy, come on, I’m a dwarf but I can still see what’s going on around me.” Chuckled Varric, nudging Ashera’s arm.

“Also Cassie told you, didn’t she?” smirked Ashera, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, she did, but, that’s beside the point.” Varric grinned. “So what’s the problem Daisy?”

“Which one? Other than the fact that I’m a mage, he’s a Templar, I’m also the Inquisitor for Andraste’s sake. Do I have time for this sort of thing? What will Thedas think of the Inquisitor and her Commander being together?” Ashera sighed, taking a large drink from her tankard.

“Who cares what they think? Besides, I think they’ll be able to recognise just how closely the Inquisitor pays attention to her advisors.” Varric chuckled teasingly. 

“Oh shut it, Dwarf.” She smirked, kicking his chair softly.

“I still say you should talk to him, Daisy.” Varric said with a sip of his drink. 

Ashera sighed. She did need to talk to Cullen about her felings, especially after the other day in his office.

“Alright Varric, where is he?” she asked, standing up and finishing her drink.

“Curly is probably still up in his cubby house.” Varric shrugged.

“Did you call my office a ‘cubby house’, Varric?” asked a voice from behind.

Ashera quickly turned, her cheeks burning. How long has Cullen been there? When did he get there? How much did he hear?

“Ah, Curly! I was just off to get some shut eye before the big battle tomorrow.” Varric grinned, throwing Ashera a wink before turning and leaving. How could Varric leave her in a time like this?

Ashera and Cullen stood for a moment with only the crackling of the fireplace filling their awkward silence. 

“Are you alright Ashera? You seem a little flustered.” He asked gently. 

“I-I-I’m fine, Cullen. Th-thank you.” She stammered, grabbing at her hair in an attempt to hide her blush.

“Are you off to rest as well, Ashera? We have a long day tomorrow. Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked softly, looking into her green eyes.

“Yes...or, well, no, I wasn’t, actually.” Ashera mumbled, turning her face away from his gaze.

“Come, I will walk you to your quarters.” Cullen chuckled softly. 

Cullen and Ashera walked close together, slowly down the Main Hall of Skyhold. Her face was pink and her heart was beating fast within her chest. He breathed heavily, his heart racing beneath his chest, cheeks burning. 

Ashera stopped and took a deep breath. Cullen turned to look at her, shocked.

“Ashera is-,”

“Cullen I like you.” Ashera blurted out.

“I…er…You…I’m sorry what?” Cullen stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Ashera sighed heavily, her hands shaking.

“Cullen, I like you.” She said calmly and softly, looking up into his amber eyes.

“I-I didn’t think it were possible. I mean, I did, but, we’re at war and you’re the Inquisitor and-,” Cullen was cut off again.

“I’m still here, and after talking with a certain wise little dwarf, I’ve come to realise that it doesn’t matter what anyone thinks.” She said softly, taking a step closer to him.

“You’re quite right.” Cullen smiled softly, looking down into her green eyes.

Cullen gently wrapped his arms around Ashera, pulling her closer to him softly, not breaking their gaze. He moved one hand up her back gently, holding her to him while his other hand trailed up to her cheek. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek softly, moving his face towards hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers through his blond hair, moving her face towards his, their noses brushing against each other.

A door from behind the two creaked open. Ashera gasped softly and turned her head towards the sound, slowly slipping from Cullen’s arms.

“No, we will not be interrupted this time.” Cullen said softly, grabbing Ashera’s waist, pulling her towards him, his other hand moving to the back of her head, bringing her face to his. His lips came crashing down against hers. She let out a soft, muffled gasp in surprise, her body tense at the shock. Their lips moved together softly and Ashera’s body began to relax. She hooked her arms under his and rubbed her hands up his back, gripping his shoulders tightly as they kissed.

A saddened and enraged Solas stood by the door that creaked open, watching the two from afar and out of sight. 

Ashera and Cullen pulled away, looking into each other’s eyes, smiles upon their faces.

“That...was certainly something.” He said softly, unable to shake off the smile on his face. 

Ashera chuckled softly.

“Yes, I believe that was a kiss. I’m not too sure though. I might need a memory refresher.” She teased.

Cullen pecked her softly on the lips. He pressed his forehead against hers, chuckling softly. Ashera moved her hand to his cheek, brushing her fingertips along his stubble and across the scar on his top lip. Cullen grabbed her hand gently and kissed her lips. She pulled back, giggling softly.

“I think we should both rest for tomorrow.” She smiled.

“Rest well, Ashera.” Cullen, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

The two parted and Ashera left the Main Hall, walking up the stairs to her quarters. Cullen walked towards the Main Hall entrance.

Solas caught Cullen’s eye, giving him a glare. His piercing eyes sent shivers down Cullen’s spine. Cullen tried to ignore the tension and continued walking to his office.

***

The air was filled with the battle cries of soldiers, the screams of people dying and the sound of steel clashing together. The Inquisition had reached Adamant, lining up the trebuchets to knock down these large, stone walls. Ashera was in the back line with the other mages and archers, throwing fire magic spells towards the demons and wardens that filled the top of Adamant’s walls. Solas and Dorian were beside her, throwing their own magic spells to fend off the demons from the walls. 

Soldiers moved forward, pushing a large battering ram towards the front doors of the large fortress. Ashera and her companions moved up with the other soldiers, watching the walls surrounding them. Wardens began throwing large rocks down upon them, instantly killing anyone who was hit. One Warden noticed Ashera as the Inquisitor and dropped a rock towards her. Solas looked up and noticed the rock hurtling towards Ashera. 

“Ashera, look out!” Solas called out.

Ashera looked up and saw the rock coming closer, fast. Solas moved his hand out towards her. She felt a pull at her chest as her body flew forward, crashing into Solas. The rock broke into pieces as it hit the ground. 

“That was a close one. Thanks, Solas.” She said with a smile. She turned around to face the front doors of Adamant. 

The battering ram slammed against the wooden doors, throwing them off their hinges. Inquisition soldiers flooded in through the entrance, followed by Ashera and her companions.

Ashera turned around to see Cullen standing at the doorway. 

“Looks like we have our way in.” he said with a slight smile. “We will keep the demons and wardens at the front as busy as we can.”

“We should be okay here,” Ashera said, her smile fading. “but Cullen, please…” she pursed her lips. “Keep yourself safe.” She said softly, looking into his amber eyes. 

“I will, as long as you promise to come back.” Cullen said firmly. 

Ashera nodded before turning to face her companions. 

“Everyone, we need to hurry and get to Erimond before this ritual and be completed.” She said firmly. “Stick close.” 

Everyone nodded and followed Ashera deeper into Adamant.

***

The Inquisition put up a mean fight against the forces of Adamant. Ashera and her companions tore their way through demons and wardens, sparing those that she could. Unfortunately, some of the Wardens wouldn’t listen to reason, much to the heartbreak of Stroud, who fought with Ashera. As they got closer to where Erimond is supposedly, green lightning and smoke began to fill the air. A female voice could be heard deeper within.

Wardens surrounded a thick cloud of green smoke, green lightning flickering within. Erimond and a woman stood on a higher level, overlooking to crowd.

“We were sworn to protect this world,” the bald woman beside Erimond began. “and we are betrayed by it, Wardens!” 

Erimond looked frustrated as he moved up to the woman’s side.

“We haven’t any time for this, Clarel!” he frowned. “The Inquisition is-,”

“Erimond!” shouted Ashera, coming into view. Stroud, Elena, and the rest of Ashera’s companions followed her, getting into a defensive stance around Ashera.

Erimond growled in frustration.

“You’re too late, knife-ear!” he yelled back at Ashera. 

Another Warden stepped up from behind Clarel and Erimond. He looked older, but not old enough to retire from the duty of the Wardens. 

“It’s been years, Clarel. I can no longer use my sword arm to serve the Wardens, however. I will offer you my blood, instead.” The man said, bowing his head towards Clarel. 

Clarel came up behind the man, a saddened look upon her face. She brought a steel dagger up to the man’s throat. She turned her head to the side, looking away as she sliced the dagger across his neck. His body fell forward and hit the ground, blood pouring from the wound.

“This is madness, Clarel! And you know it, too!” Ashera yelled, taking a step forward.

“What is? Fighting the Blight and keeping the world safe from Darkspawn, forever? I don’t know Clarel, does that sound like madness to you?” Erimond responded, looking towards Clarel beside him. She looked between him and Ashera, torn between them. 

“Nothing that comes from blood magic has ever been a good thing!” shouted Elena, her face full of rage.

“Oh yes, a few blood sacrifices here and there, but the Wardens are just doing their duty!” shouted Erimond.

Clarel stepped forward.

“We’re making all of the sacrifices that nobody else will. They will die proudly for a thankless world!” she said, frowning slightly.

“Oh yes, and then the Warden mages must love being bound to Corypheus.” Dorian rolled his eyes.

Clarel’s eyes widened in shock at the name. 

“C-Corypheus? But…he’s dead, is he not?” gasped Clarel.

Erimond quickly moved closer to Clarel, panic in his eyes.

“Don’t listen to them, Clarel. They’ll say anything to stop the Wardens from completing their duty!” he hissed into her ear.

Clarel rubbed her temples, thinking for a moment. She didn’t know who to believe right now. She didn’t know what to do or what was right anymore. She shook her thoughts away and stared at the green cloud.

“Let it through.” She said.

Suddenly, a small rift ripped open within the green cloud that was centred in the area. Ashera moved forward, readying her staff for any demons.

“Please, stop this madness, Clarel!” pleaded Elena. “Trust me, I have seen exactly what blood magic can do, and it is never worth it!”

“I refuse to kill any of you! Please, I trained most of you, Wardens!” pleaded Stroud, sadness in his eyes.

Demonic growling and hissing echoed through the rift as it grew larger.

“I beg of you, Clarel. The Wardens have a strong and proud history. You have stopped the Blight many, many times before, heroically! Why would I be so against this when I’ve spared the Wardens that I could on my way here?” Ashera turned to look behind her towards Blackwall. “Why would I be against you, when I trust my life within the hands of my Warden friend and companion, Blackwall.” She turned to look up at Clarel. “I wouldn’t be here if I did not know that you were being misled and used.”

Some of the Wardens gathered in the centre turned around to face Clarel and Erimond. They too could sense that the Inquisition was right, and that Erimond was leading them down an evil and dark path.

Clarel thought for a long moment, staring at Ashera. She understood what she was saying. This was wrong. This was so very, very wrong. Elena Hawke was right, considering she is the Champion of Kirkwall. And Stroud, he has always been loyal to the Wardens, it wouldn’t make sense that he would turn on them like this if he didn’t have a good enough reason to. She turned to face Erimond, rage building up within her. He could see that the Inquisitor had gotten to her. 

“W-we’ve come s-so far, Clarel!” he stammered, taking a step away from her.

“There will be no more bloodshed tonight, Erimond.” She glared at him. Erimond grew frustrated, knowing he had lost this battle. 

“Or maybe I just need a more reliable ally…one that Corypheus has provided for me, should things go awry.” He looked up towards the sky.

A familiar, high pitched screech followed by a low growl echoed through the air. Ashera and her companions all looked up to see a large, black dragon flying towards them.

“Everyone down, now!” she yelled, jumping out of the way of the dragon’s way. The dragon breathed red lyrium through the centre of the area before flying back up into the air, circling around Adamant.

Clarel watched in horror. She never expected this. She never wanted this. She didn’t know that this ritual Erimond had the Wardens do was for Corypheus. As the dragon landed on one of Adamant’s towers, Clarel turned to Erimond, readying her staff. She looked down at the Warden man she had killed earlier. With a swift movement of her staff, a large ball of lightning struck Erimond in the back, forcing him to fall to the ground.

The dragon turned his head towards Clarel, watching her movements. She created a ball of lightning in her hand using her magic, and flung it towards the dragon. The dragon growled and spat a red lyrium ball towards Clarel. She quickly dove out of the way. Erimond quickly got up from the ground and started running from the area. Clarel jumped up from the ground and started running after him.

The two disappeared around the corner, out of the area. Suddenly, a large demon jumped out of the rift that everyone had almost forgotten about. Ashera turned to start running after Erimond and Clarel.

“Ashera! What about the demon and the Wardens?” Blackwall called out.

“Protect the Wardens and get rid of the demon! Erimond is not getting away this time!” she called back to Blackwall.

Ashera turned the corner and sprinted after Erimond and Clarel. She was soon followed by Elena, Stroud, The Iron Bull, Solas and Cassandra. Erimond got away from the Inquisition at the Western Approach, but Ashera was not going to let him get away from them this time.

***

It didn’t take long for Ashera to catch up to Erimond and Clarel. Erimond was on the ground, crawling away from a very aggressive Clarel. She flicked her staff towards him a few times, hitting him with small sparks of lightning magic. She marched towards him, forcing him to move closer and closer to the end of a long and destroyed walkway. 

“This is all your fault, Erimond.” She said, flicking her staff at him again, hitting him with lightning magic. “You destroyed the Grey Wardens!” 

Erimond laughed weakly. “You were too much of a stupid bitch to see through this madness. It is you who destroyed the Grey Wardens. With just a little bit of power dangling before you, you threw away your morals”

Clarel growled in frustration, flicking a larger spark of lightning that almost knocked Erimond over the edge. He groaned in pain, rolling from side to side, holding himself. Clarel raised her staff high above her head, her hands glowing with blue lightning.

Suddenly, the dragon swooped down from the skies, grabbing Clarel with his large jaws before flying off again. The dragon flew around and then behind Ashera and her companions, landing on the archway they just entered through. He shook Clarel’s body in his mouth before throwing her body to the ground like a ragdoll. Clarel was covered in blood and barely alive. The dragon growled and screeched softly as it slowly made its way towards Ashera. She started to back away as the dragon got closer.

“I-in War…Victory…” a soft, pained voice spoke.

The dragon moved closer as Ashera and her companions backed away.

“In P-peace…Vigilance.” The voice spoke again.

The dragon had moved over Clarel’s body and Ashera and her companions could no longer move back any more. The dragon then leapt forward towards Ashera.

Suddenly, Clarel used up the last of her energy to blast the dragon’s belly with a large, devastating lightning spell, causing it to collapse and fall forward, rolling off the edge of the walkway. The walkway started collapsing after the weight of the dragon. As Ashera started running from the collapsing walkway, she tripped and twisted her ankle. She fell to the ground, wincing in pain and gripping at her ankle. The floor below her started to give way. 

“Shiiiiiiiit!” Ashera yelled.

Bull and Solas turned around, looking back at Ashera. 

“Ashera!” called Solas, running over to her. 

Elena, Stroud, Bull and Cassandra followed Solas towards Ashera. 

The floor below Ashera fell away. She managed to grab the edge of the walkway in front of her as the pieces fell to what looked like an abyss below.

Solas dove towards Ashera, grabbing her arms with his hands. The walkway below them was still rumbling, as the edges on either side began to break apart. The others also made it to where Ashera was, but they were too late. 

The ground below everyone gave way, and there was nothing they could grab onto to stop themselves from falling into the abyss below. 

As Ashera put her arms out in front of her, bracing for any impact. Her marked hand suddenly glowed bright green. She opened her eyes in shock as a large rift opened in front of her. 

Ashera and the others fell through the large rift and into the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual! Because I kind of started writing something that I sort of meant to write for the next chapter, but, I got too excited!!   
> Thank you to everyone reading! You are great ♥ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I had fun writing it! Can't wait to write about the Fade in the next chapter! ^_^  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome ♥


End file.
